Many devices include one or more components that are connected to each other using printed circuit boards (PCBs). For example, a computing device may include a number of components, such as controllers, microprocessors, memory, that are implemented as integrated circuits (ICs). One or more of these ICs are electrically connected to PCBs using wire bonds or solder joints. The wire bonds may be very thin wires extending from contact pads along sides of the ICs to contacts on the PCB. A computing device may include hundreds of such ICs mounted on the PCB.